


A Serious Reflection on the Socio-Political Ramifications of the Boov Invasion, Circa 2014, By Pig Tucci

by Amy



Category: True Meaning of Smekday - Adam Rex
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Drabble, Drama, Gen, meow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy/pseuds/Amy





	A Serious Reflection on the Socio-Political Ramifications of the Boov Invasion, Circa 2014, By Pig Tucci

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jadelennox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelennox/gifts).



Meow meow meow, meow meow meow meow meow meow, meow meow meow.

Meow.

Meow meow meow, meow Meow meow meow meow meow. Meow meow.

Meow meow meow-meow!

Meow meow meow meow meow, meow meow meow meow meow meow meow.

Meow meow meow. Meow meow meow meow. Meow meow. Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow.

Meow meow meow meow meow.

Meow meow meow. Meow meow meow meow MEOW meow meow. Meow, meow meow meow.

Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow. Meow meow meow meow, meow. Meow meow meow meow meow, meow meow meow meow meow.

Meow!


End file.
